Dueling Eds
"Dueling Eds" is a season 3 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which Eddy insults Rolf and he has to fight him in order for Rolf to reclaim his honor. Plot Eddy has an idea that he can scam the Kids into paying him for Kung-Fu lessons - but they have bigger fish to fry and compared to Rolf's mysterious celebrations Eddy's farcical martial arts are about as interesting as burnt toast. So what's an Ed-boy to do in such a situation? Follow the herd to Rolf's place that's what. But round at Rolf's the jubilation quickly takes a downward turn when the food comes out and Eddy disgraces himself by callously lobbing one of Rolf's mama's sea cucumber specials aloft as if it were a common ball. Rolf is deeply dishonored. Double D insists that Eddy should apologize, grovel, bake some cupcakes, anything to show he's sorry but of course Eddy isn't sorry at all. So Edd takes it upon himself to say it to Rolf with flowers - but how was he to know that he just presented Rolf with the potted plant of ridicule? Rolf's burning shame can stand no more and Eddy is challenged to a duel. Naturally Eddy has no intention of turning up, but as usual things don't go his way which is why he finds himself wobbling on a log over the dueling pit defending himself with a fish. Justice is served, Rolf is happy again and the friendship is sealed with the eels of forgiveness being administered to all. Oops, did I say Rolf was happy? Not for long as it seems, as now Kevin has insulted him and as for Ed, well has anyone in the audience got a de-scaler? I guess not becuase it's the end of the show............. (It also turns out that Eddy could've fixed things without a duel by baking cupcakes for Rolf, as Ed originally suggested.) Quotes *'Jonny': "Hey hydrant, your flies are undone! Boy, hydrants are slower than molasses huh Plank?" Eddy's drop from the trees Jonny: "I think I'm reliving that expired tofu, Plank!" ---- *'Ed': "I am one with my shoe size Double D!" ---- *'Eddy': "What could be more important than Master Eddy?" Ed: "Cookie dough!" ---- *'Rolf': Try one Ed-Boy. Mama's sea cucumber balls are good for the digestion spout ---- *'Eddy': Edd "What's your problem?" Ed: "Its his hat Eddy, he always wears it and he talks forever about stuff, not to mention his obsession with cleanliness." ---- *'Eddy': staring at the assortment of fish and trying to choose one to duel with:'What?! More fish?!' '' '''Ed': "Holy mackerel." Edd: "Yes. I believe you're right, Ed." thumb|300px|right Trivia/Goofs *Most of the time when this episode is aired, the title card is not shown. *The mirrors that reflect Eddy are not visible when Jonny first wanders around the tree, but they are when Jonny figures out that Eddy was only acting. However, if it really was just a bunch of reflections of Eddy, they all should've fallen at the same time, plus, (judging by the mirror angles) Jonny should've seen his own reflection, not Eddy's. *It is revealed that Kevin knows where the Retro Van is. *In the Kung-Fu (actually Karate) scam, Ed and Eddy are barefooted (when they mostly are in usual footwear), which is a tradition in Karate lessons. *During the duel Eddy gets hit with a fish in the mouth in slow motion, if this scene in sped up you can hear Eddy in a normal voice saying NOOOOOOOOO! You can see a video of it on the left of the screen. *Remember that piggy bank machine from "Fa, La, La, La, Ed"? That also appears in this episode in the Junkyard but it was ransacked. *In Master Eddy's School Of Kung Fu two posters can be seen: one says "Master Eddy wants you" similar to the Uncle Sam poster. and another showing overpriced kung fu actions. *Fourth Wall Break: Double D commented before the Duel that Rolf's customs have a frighteningly high budget'. *When Eddy sat on the couch in the junkyard, there was an AKA license plate near him. *Fish Ed reappears in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, when Ed was zapped with the electric gum. *ON the garbage Eddy was standing on, you can see a can of that AKA SODA! *When Eddy is sitting on the chair, you can see the "Lawn Chair Orbits Earth Ride" in the background from Eds-Aggerate. Video Someone slow this down. This clip was provided by SDPJC on youtube. 66qFJNbdibI Category:Episodes Category:Season 3